Agents of the people Arc and Ren ready for action
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: Jaune and Ren are Agents say no more (Probably gonna change the summary)


**Salutations**

 **every one Silent Spear here and boy**

 **You guys already know it's that time of the year again (JK) Now this will be a different turn of events this is not just a Jaune fanfic it's actually a Jaune and Ren fanfic. So behold my new story** **my lucky viewers** **(Unlike Qrow)** **well** **let us begin** **with the new story but I will also ask you guys to come with a good title for this fanfic.** (Also this might be my first M rated story but that is if you guys want it so for now it will be rarated T Also this is gonna be a Three Parter)

Chapter 1 Welcome to the Organization

Part 1

Lie Ren has delt with alot of things in his life from having his hometown destroyed to dealing with Nora being struck by lightning only to find out that her semblance makes her stronger due to it. But none other thing compares to seeing his team leader Jaune come up to him and ask him to join a crime fighting syndicate against a Person who is the creator of grimm while also fighting the WhiteFang , Roman Torchwick and also dealing with Jaune's rather steamy relationship with Velvet but now I believe It will best if we start from the very beginning now should we.

(Im getting a serious case of déjà vu right about now. Kinda similar to the beginning of the HuntsMan Story I made which by the way I will continue.)

 _(Earlier that day)_

Lie Ren was many things Calm and collected , the Alleged non boyfriend of Nora Valkyrie and one of them members of Team JNPR in were people believe that his leader dosen't deserve to lead. He pitted Jaune He knew that nobody has seen his worth and potential and that he was far from a piece of trash then what other's might've of believed him to be. Though one thing did make him wonder of his Leader who was like that of a brother he had never had and that was. "The Winner of this match is." 'on why'

"Cardin" He "Winchester" wasn't giving it his all (Also this is not a mistake I wrote it like this to symbolize another loss for Jaune as Ren was thinking.)

As Jaune walked out of the Arena

Pyrrha looked at him in concern for his

wellbeing. "Are you okay Jaune." Pyrrha said with worry." Jaune simply nodded before explaining "Yeah im alright just a few bruises nothing my aura can't fix." Jaune said before giving one of his usual smiles but Ren saw that it was fake but it was highly realistic he should know for Nora always uses it when she says that him and her where not a couple. "Oh that's a relief but I suggest that you rest for the rest of the day." Pyrrha suggested to her not so secret crush. "I guess." Jaune said before Miss Goodwitch voice boomed "Alright every one every body that will be the end of this classroom so may you all enjoy the rest of your day and with that class dismissed. " Ms.Goodwitch said before she left. As they were leaving Ren decided to confront Jaune for not giving it his all ever sense they've been in Beacon. Ren soon walked to Jaune as he was about to leave getting Jaune's attention.

"Oh hey Ren what's up? " Jaune asked his good male friend. "Jaune why are you doing this?" Ren asked only for Jaune to give him a look of confusion.

"What am I doing what?" He asked confused of his male friends reasoning. "Jaune you have been holding back all this time every time we spar, Heck every time we are fighting grimm i can see that you're not giving it your all." Ren said to his leader. "Ren what are you even talking about? "Jaune questioned trying to divert the situation. "Look Jaune ever since we have been at Beacon i can always see that you have been holding back. Refusing to give it your best and the look in your eyes every time you fight with Cardin and lose it's the look of frustration but not out of losing but due to the fact that you could've won that fight easily. And that smile you give to Pyrrha it's not the ones you normally givw it's fake I know I've seen that look countless times. So why Jaune why are you holding yourself back. Is someone forcing you to?, Is it because your to strong or is it because..." Ren stopped as his eyes widened in realization. "Or is it because you have been ordered to do so." Ren stated to Jaune. Jaune simply at him with wide eyes before smirking as well as giving a small laugh of approval and giving Ren a round of applause. "Well,well , well you saw through my facade Ren and not only that but even figured out that I was being ordered to hold myself back im very impressed. " Jaune said as he continued to applaud

"Ren I will like you to come with me. Trust me I have an offer for you that im sure you will not refuse." Jaune said with a small smirk as he motioned for him to follow Ren was cautious at first but eventually complied and followed after his peculiar leader. As they were walking to their destination Jaune had decided to speak. "Ren tell me? What do you know of the duty of a Huntsman?" (and WonderZwei) Jaune questioned his friend. "Why it's to protect others from the Grimm, to protect others from danger and to bring piece to the world. why do you ask this Jaune?" Ren questioned his leader. "Well you see while you are correct not all Huntsman get recognition and huntsman aren't the only ones that defend humanity. My friend." Jaune said before continuing "Sometimes there are other's that do things that the Huntsman don't those that lurk in the shadow to complete a mission before vanishing once more, someone to do the dirty work. Someone that is behind the scenes." Jaune explained As they both stepped into an elevator.

Jaune soon pulled out a key to open up a compartment inside the elevator in where he pressed a button. _"Rental Scan Required"_ spoke out a robotic voice that oddly enough sounded like Ruby's friend Penny "Jaune soon leaned toward the scanner where it soon scanned his entire Left eye. _"Access granted"_ Said the robotic voice. _"Welcome back Jaune Arc Codename Agent Yellow"_ The voice said before the elevator soon descended. 'Agent Yellow?' Ren thought in curiosity of his Leader's apparent code name. "Jaune what's that all about?" Ren couldn't help but to ask his friend. "Well you see Ren if it wasn't obvious enough im an Agent. To help do things that most Huntsman don't. And as an Agent we must be skilled, sly, and trained." Jaune said before continuing "And due to that we must keep our occupation a secret." he said with a shrug before the elevator door opened up. Inside appeared to only have a simple hanging lamp over a table and two chairs. "Now Ren normally when are cover is found out we have no choice but to silence them. Permanently. " Jaune said causing Ren to get into a battle position. "But." Jaune continued "Ren I believe you are a perfect candidate for the organization. " Said Jaune as he pulled out a a brief case and handed it to Ren.

Ren soon grabbed the case suspicious of what was in it. As he opened it up he was suprised to see a Green suit with a Magenta Tie that was exactly Ren's size and as well as a bunch of gadgets.

"So what do you say Ren?" Jaune asked his brother he never. had. "Well It's either that or I die so I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Ren said before looking at his Leader in the eye before speaking. "I'll except Jaune but on one condition. "Ren had spoken. "And what is that?" Jaune asked curiously "For starters you make sure that Nora's safety is secured and nothing happens to her." Ren said

"And the other?" Jaune asked "You tell me everything of what im getting myself into." Ren declared sternly.

"Agreed." Jaune said simply.

"Well then Ren welcome to the Organization." Jaune congratulated

 **And that's a wrap every one what do you think of my new story. nothing really comes up at the top of my head right now so i don't have much to say right now.**

 **So this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


End file.
